


Trippin On Skies

by kihyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Needles, Piercings, just some kids in love making potentially dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukie/pseuds/kihyukie
Summary: “You want me to what?”Jaemin is standing in the doorway to his room and Donghyuck is laying in bed, looking at him like he has three heads.“I said, can you help me pierce my ears?” Jaemin repeats himself and yeah ok, Donghyuck heard him right the first time. What the fuck?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Trippin On Skies

**Author's Note:**

> based off mark asking jaemin if he pierced his own ear in the newest behind the scenes for ridin..........i am weak..my hand slipped, what else can i say. i wrote this in a sitting so sorry for any errors!
> 
> oh btw the mentions of needles are all in relation to the piercing but just in case thats something u rather avoid please be careful!

“You want me to what?”

Jaemin is standing in the doorway to his room and Donghyuck is laying in bed, looking at him like he has three heads. In all honesty, Donghyuck isn’t even too sure how Jaemin found his way to their dorms, but he isn’t about to turn down time with his boyfriend between their extremely packed schedules. 

“I said, can you help me pierce my ears?” Jaemin repeats himself and yeah ok, Donghyuck heard him right the first time.  _ What the fuck? _

“Isn’t that like a horrible idea?” Donghyuck had no idea why anyone would willingly want to inflict that kind of pain on themselves, no matter how temporary. 

In fact, it had been a shock to Donghyuck when Johnny first came home with the sunflower on his arm. His first worry being what their managers and staff would think when they found out followed quickly by how much it must have hurt. Johnny claimed it didn’t hurt more than an inconvenient scratching feeling when Donghyuck questioned him later, but Donghyuck had a hard time believing him. There was nothing that sounded fun about a needle repeatedly punching your skin. 

“Maybe, but don’t you think fans would love it?” Jaemin counters, snapping Donghyuck back to the present. He has a point Donghyuck knows, he’s seen the posts online— their fans begging any and all of them to get piercings. And he gets it really, he does because even if he could never imagine getting any himself, Donghyuck would be the first to admit: piercings are hot. Jaemin with piercings would be hot. Without thinking to filter himself he voices that to Jaemin, earning a knowing smirk from the boy.

Donghyuck scrambled to cover his tracks, face hot with embarrassment. Even though their relationship was quite new, Donghyuck figured Jaemin would always be able to fluster him. “You should be doing it for yourself too though.”

“Of course I am. Like you said, piercings are hot.” Jaemin shrugs, a lot more comfortable with the admission than Donghyuck. That’s how most things have worked so far between them: Donghyuck hesitant because there was nowhere to hide when being vulnerable, no faking it until you make it, and Jaemin confident because that’s just who he is— confident, comfortable, and cool.

It makes Donghyuck lose his mind sometimes in the best way possible. 

Donghyuck sits up and pushes himself out of bed. “Ok, where are we doing this?”

A winning grin on his face, Jaemin takes off towards the bathroom down the hall leaving Donghyuck to follow behind. He does so without hesitation, hoping that the others are all busy enough to not interrupt them because Donghyuck isn’t too sure what he would say if they were caught. Sure Jaemin should probably be going to a shop to get it done after being approved by their manager to go out, but Donghyuck also understands why he wouldn’t want to, hence his minimal objections. 

The bathroom itself is decked out when Donghyuck steps into it. He locks the door behind himself. Jaemin is by the counter washing his hands and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to walk up behind him and survey everything spread out on the counter. It looks oddly like the dentist or an operating room might: sterilized blue packs of what Donghyuck assumes are needles, gloves, and the jewelry in its own package. 

They’re just simple silver studs, but Donghyuck’s heart beats faster knowing how well Jaemin will pull them off. Plus there were endless styling possibilities once they were healed. Oh fuck. 

“You’re very prepared,” he hums, wrapping his arms around Jaemin and smiling at the boy through the mirror. 

“I told you I’m doing this for myself. I’ve watched a ton of videos and even ordered the fancy needles they use in shops. I’m prepared.”

“You’re so sexy when you have your shit together.” Quickly, he presses a close mouthed kiss to the back of Jaemin’s neck. “What do you want me to do?”

“Um, after I clean everything, help me make sure they’re even?”

“That seems like a lot of responsibility.” 

Donghyuck surveys Jaemin in the mirror, his eyes going from his freshly dyed blue hair, to his strong jawline that makes him look so much older now that he’s grown out of his childhood, to his lips parted and chapped, and finally his eyes. A thrill runs through him to find Jaemin staring back at him. 

“You think I don’t trust you, love? Plus if anything looks weird after I can just take it out, let it heal and then try again in a couple months.”

It’s a fair point Donghyuck notes as he unwraps himself from the younger and reaches for the pen on the counter. He watches as Jaemin runs an alcohol wipe over his ear lobes before reaching out to guide Donghyuck in front of him, hands on his hips. Feeling bold, Donghyuck hops up on the counter, opening his legs so Jaemin can come stand between them, a hand on either of Donghyuck’s knees. 

It only takes Donghyuck a second to draw on the first dot where he hopes is centred, his brows furrowed in concentration the entire time. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to be the one to mess this up. There’s a slight obstacle when he goes to mark the second one.

“Na, stop staring at my lips, look straight ahead for me okay? Do you want them even or not?”

When he doesn’t listen immediately, Donghyuck reaches out to tap the side of Jaemin’s chin, pushing lightly until he’s facing straight towards the mirror, looking just over Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Good boy.” The words slip out of Donghyuck’s mouth before he can even think twice about them and he gasps when he realizes what he's said. Face pink, he melts into Jaemin’s shoulder, mortified to face the other. From where he’s hiding, all Donghyuck can feel is the gentle shaking of Jaemin’s frame as the younger all but cackles. 

“Baby.” Jaemin sounds all too happy. “Head up, baby. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Reluctantly, Donghyuck pulls his head up and gets right back to work, refusing to meet Jaemin’s eye. It’s enough that he can see the grin on his boyfriends face out of the corner of his eye. Thankfully Jaemin listens and continues to look forward, allowing Donghyuck to space out the second dot, leaning back to check if they’re even. 

“Okay. How do they look?” Donghyuck asks, leaning slightly out of the way so Jaemin can get a bit closer to the mirror. In the process, his hands slide up to Donghyuck’s thighs not missing the chance to squeeze lightly. He tilts his head from side to side observing Donghyuck’s work as Donghyuck debates where to put his hands now that they aren’t occupied. 

“Perfect. Thanks, love.” Jaemin leans forward even closer, stealing a quick kiss before Donghyuck can even register what’s happening. It only takes a second before he wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck, dragging the other back down. 

Kissing Jaemin is something that Donghyuck knows will never get old. It’s electrifying and sweet and terribly addictive. Jaemin presses forward with an urgency that has Donghyuck gasping into the kiss, his hand grabbing the back of Jaemin’s shirt as Jaemin takes the chance to lick into Donghyuck’s mouth. All Donghyuck can do is remind himself to breathe and go where Jaemin guides him. 

Jaemin is the one to finally break away, chest rising and falling rapidly under Donghyuck’s hand that at some point found its way under the front of his shirt. His voice is a little shaky as he asks, “Do you want to do the honours or do you just want to watch.”

“I think I’ll just watch,” Donghyuck answers without hesitation. Taking the hint, he jumps off the counter, landing on wobbly legs and moves to the side so Jaemin can start to unpack the pouch of needles and the other of jewelry. It doesn’t take him long at all to have everything sorted and prepped and briefly Donghyuck wonders just how many videos he watched on this. 

The second Jaemin lines up the first one Donghyuck finds himself turning slightly to face the wall, not being able to watch Jaemin go through with the actual piercing. He has to admit, it feels a bit weak, not being able to support Jaemin, especially if he’s in pain because of it, but the act makes him feel a little squeamish. 

From the corner of his eye he can see Jaemin moving quickly after a sharp intake of breath before his actions repeat several moments later. Before Donghyuck knows it, Jaemin is speaking up again, sounding rather pleased. 

“That wasn’t too bad. Thoughts?”

Donghyuck tries to prepare himself for the sight he knows is awaiting him when he turns it down but fails miserably. In front of him, Jaemin is grinning ear to ear, perfect teeth all on display. His ears are red and if it weren’t for the two silver dots in them Donghyuck would think this is the most embarrassed he’s ever seen Jaemin

“Do they hurt?” Is the first thing out of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Jaemin shrugs, seemingly unbothered. “They’re really warm and sting a bit, but the swelling is supposed to go down after a week if I clean them properly.”

“They look good,” he replies coolly, unsure what else to say because wow, Jaemin looks really,  _ really _ good. 

“Yeah?” His boyfriend reaches out a hand and pulls Donghyuck back into his space when he accepts the offer. Up close, Donghyuck can see how dainty the studs are, glaring off Jaemin’s red skin. They suit him well. He feels hot under Jaemin’s gaze, want bubbling just under his skin.

“Yeah. You always do though— look good, I mean. I think you have a bit of an unfair advantage.”

“Oh?” Jaemin’s eyes are dark and Donghyuck thinks his smile would look intimidating coming from literally anyone else. One of his hands comes up to hold Donghyuck’s face, running a thumb over his cheekbone all as he leans forward, stopping right before Donghyuck’s lips. “Says you.”

This time the kiss is softer, Donghyuck savouring the feeling of Jaemin pressed up against him, warmth oozing between them. There’s a knock at the door that has them jolting apart, Donghyuck sporting a look of slight disappointment. He leans up to kiss Jaemin’s forehead before stepping back, knowing that whoever knocked would likely try to break down the door if they didn’t evacuate fast enough. 

With Jaemin’s help, they quickly tidy the evidence of the past half hour, making sure the bathroom was as clean as they found it. 

“Can I stay over for a bit?”

Donghyuck reaches to unlock the bathroom door as Jaemin latches on to his back, mouthing at a soft spot right under his ear. It causes a shiver to run down his spine and he can feel Jaemin smile into the next kiss. “Of course.”

“Great, I need someone to help brainstorm what I’m going to say when the managers find out what I’ve done.”

**Author's Note:**

> please go to a piercing shop especially if its for anything other than ur ear lobes kids!
> 
> visit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunfloat_)!


End file.
